


Souzai Daigaku - Rank 1 -> 2

by wottertrainer



Series: Lover's Arcana [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an AU where Yosuke and Rise's roles in the game are switched, Yosuke takes Souji to Souzai Daigaku for a snack and a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souzai Daigaku - Rank 1 -> 2

"Wow, I’m stuffed~!" Yosuke smiles, gulping down the last of his order. After dragging the silverlet to Souzai Daigaku, Yosuke had ordered a little bit of several different orders, the two boys ending up splitting what Yosuke couldn’t finish on his own, and he wasn’t surprised when he’d been filled so quickly.

 

"I’ve been wanting to come here since I got back, but it’s kind of awkward coming on your own, you know?" He joked, the other smirking and simply asking why he didn’t order takeout then.

"Are you kidding me? Man, you don’t get it at all! It’s not just about the food, It’s the atmosphere! How many other places make you hurt your ass on a seat and eat on a rickety table like this, huh? And don’t say Junes, that doesn’t count, the chairs may be shitty, but you can sit in them for more than twenty minutes!"He smiled, pointing out this fact, and the silverlet chuckled and agreed.

After the laughter, the idol stood, looking around and crossing his arms.

"To be honest, I’ve been wanting to eat here since I was a kid. Mom’n Dad were strict, so I never got to eat this kind of stuff. And I couldn’t really go with friends because I never really had any, since I was always missing class."The idol seemed lost in thought for a few moments, a more solemn look overtaking his face, before he snapped up.

"That’s e-enough talking about that! Those kinds of conversations are such downers. Not at all what i wanna talk about while I’ve got you hanging out with me. Got any ideas on a topic, dude?" He asked, and the two chatted for a few minutes.

Eventually, Yosuke paused, ending the current topic with a new comment.

"…you know what? I’m glad I came back here and met you. I’m serious." He said, a warm smile gracing his lips, feeling like he could confide in this guy in the future, something he had a feeling he’d be doing at some point in their stay here…

"….new topic!" The idol suggested, not even waiting for the ther’s approval before continuing.

"What kind of people do you like, dude? Like, what’s your type? I swear I won’t tell if you’re embarrassed, cross my heart!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'll get a little more detailed and actual write-y as I go on but for now this is kind of it?? I'm gonna try not to be so verbatim off of Rise's text in-game, but still keep it centered around the same idea and end them in the same place... I'll probably put all of my Idol Yosuke things in this series, too, so there's a little more background to it.


End file.
